Sasaki Yu
Sasaki Yu '(佐々勇Sasaki Yū) is the and the Midfielder and future Captain for Universe Eleven. Dub name: Yul Sander Profile Young = ''"The one that always scolds people for whatever they do wrong." |-| Adult = "He is a good friend and gives the best advises he can." Appearance Young Yu has spiky brown hair sticking upwards and two long pieces of bangs, he is one of the shortest on his team, and he has big green eyes. He usually wears a blue T-shirt with green shorts. Miximax When he is miximaxed with Isamu, his hair is more like Isamu's hair, except he doesn't get the devil horns. He is then of averaged height and wears a red headband like Isamu. Adult He is of averaged height, and his spiky hair becomes straighter, and the part where is upwards goes down. Personality Young He likes to pair up with Hideyoshi-kun, and scolds people when they're not doing what they're supposed to be doing. Miximax He becomes nicer, and thinks through before he acts, and is the most astounding soccer player ever. He will do anything to protect the defenders and the goalkeeper. Adult When he is an adult, he grows to like people and trusts them. He then stops being so rash and is a genius coach of his next generation team members. Background He is the friend of Sato. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Sasaki Yu.jpg|This is the original drawing of Sasaki Yu. SasakiYu.png|Thank you Soruma! Plot He and Hideyoshi were on the regular team, the disbanded team that used to be led by Kazuhiko Yamamoto. He then joined the new team, the one led by Isamu Sato. Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *GK Earth Tiger *GK Ice Hand *SH Tiger Woods *SH Cat Trap *SH Shark Tooth *SH Dark Ray *SH Earth Blizzard *SH Dark Master *SH Whale Burst *GK/SH Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *SH Ice Blizzard *SH Icicle Freeze *OF Wind Blow *OF Wind Pegasus *OF Wind Spiral *OF Lightning Wind *DF Ice Breaker *DF Aurora Ice *DF Fire Ice *DF Cold Wind In Season 2: *GK Ice Steel *GK Water Steel *GK Invisible Ice *GK Wind Prison *SH Ice Wind *SH Wind Pegasus *SH Ice God *SH Heart of Ice *SH Water Ice *SH Water Drop *SH Ice Drop *SH Ice Speed *SH Ice Pack *OF Earth Wind *OF Dark Ice *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Drop In Season 3: *GK Wind God *GK Ice Lotus *SH Ice Pack *DF Ice Breaker *GK Earth Tiger *GK Ice Hand *SH Tiger Woods *SH Cat Trap *SH Shark Tooth *SH Dark Ray *SH Earth Blizzard *SH Dark Master *SH Whale Burst *GK/SH Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *OF Dark Ice *DF Dark Wind *DF Dark Drop Combination Hissatsu *SH Ice Sword *SH Sword Drop Miximax 'MIMAX ' Isamu Sato *SH Super Sharp Jaw *SH Ice Drop *DF Dark Drop Keshin *KH Kori no Kaze Keshin Armed *GK Ice Shackles *GK Ice Pop *SH Wind Maid *SH Meiyo no Kaze Soul *SOUL ' Cheetah Stats '''At Lvl. 180' *'GP': 156 *'TP': 200 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 120 *'Block': 300 *'Catch': 185 *'Technique': 186 *'Speed': 110 *'Stamina': 140 *'Lucky': 220 Relatives *Mr. Sasaki *Mrs. Sasaki *Sasaki Han (Older Brother) Friends *Isamu Sato (best friend) *Honami Tomoko (girlfriend) *Fukushima Gorou *Hideyoshi Kaza Quotes *''Now, now (To Hideyoshi Kaza)'' *''What the hell do you think you're doing?!'' *''Tomo-chan... I love you! I want to be with you forever!! (Honami Tomoko)'' Trivia *His name is Yu because of his boldness during soccer matches. Thank You Thanks for coming! (: Category:Fanmade Character Category:Midfielder Category:Captain Category:Dark Character